


Getting To Know Me

by Neferit



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neferit/pseuds/Neferit
Summary: The Republic male love interests sharing various moments and emotions with their women.Also known as "grow me like your never-ending fics".





	

 

**Aric Jorgan** \- at first, seeing his superior sad does nothing much to him. Woman, who got promoted while he got degraded, both for things outside of their influence, sad… So what. But slowly, the times the sad frown mars her features, his heart starts to lurch painfully in his chest at the sight. And then, whenever her shoulders lower themselves just so, the light in her dimming, he’s there, offering a grumbling word of comfort or a dry remark on their surroundings or companions, feeling himself warm at the way the corners of her lips rise oh so little that none but him, a trained sniper, would notice.

**-o.O.o-**

**Corso Riggs** \- he doesn’t care that they know each other for only a short time. Captain is a woman, a lady, and ladies should not be sad, so once he notices her mouth forming a frown - not the annoyed one, the sad one - he’s immediately at her side, babbling about life on the farm, and chasing ronthos around, or telling her about their weapons. Sparkles, the blaster he gave her on Ord Mantell, holds a special interest to both of them, and he tries not to dwell on the way she leans forward, when he explains the various upgrades to her, musing about how both their blasters and rifles could be further upgraded and possible costs of all those mods and enhancements. It’s only when she stands on her tiptoes and kisses his cheek, whispering “thank you , Corso” that he allows himself to blush like a fool, grinning at her retreating back as if all his wits had abandoned him, without any care of what people think about him.

**-o.O.o-**

**Doc** \- Jedi or not, he notices the miniscule changes in the demeanor of the Jedi knight he shares space with. Miss Uptight or the chirping droid do not comment on it, but he can see the way her eyes are not as bright as he remembers them from just a short time ago. So he spins tales for her, both high and low, his gestures grand and speech dramatic, and when she covers her mouth to hide her smile at an especially entertaining (if a bit embarrassing) story about how he performed a (successful, of course) surgery, while not wearing pants and standing in a basin of cool water, he knows he won this round.

**-o.O.o-**

**Felix Iresso** \- the calm features of the Jedi master that sort of took him in once her mission on Hoth had been finished were only rarely disturbed by any emotion, at least in public. But then, as they were talking, there is something just a tiny bit off about her; a fleeting look towards the stars that surround them, and he sees the yearning and sadness in her as if it were his own. In a short moment of obviously not thinking, he reaches over to grasp her hand, turning it palm up. “Did you know,” he starts at her surprised look, “that there are people who say you can tell someone’s fortune by taking a close look at their palm? Like this,” he says, tracing the lines and probably spouting nonsense, but when he lets go of her hand, she reaches for his, turning it so she can take a look at his palm. She reads his palm just as he read hers only a moment ago. When she looks up, that fleeting look is absent once again, and his hand is still held in hers.


End file.
